User talk:Spongebob456
Wiki Manager Hi Devilmanozzy! My name's Chris, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for Ghostbusters Wiki! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. Happy to help! :) --Spongebob456 talk 15:08, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :Is there a way to contact you off of Fandom if needed? All three of us pretty much talk through email, and Fandom when it does have problems like last week can become uncontactable. The three of us have decent wiki skills and have been editing here for years. The Wiki is by no means perfect, but we are proud of our and . We are proud of the goals and milestone we have achieved through the years and our history with both the Ghostbusters Community and Fandom/Wikia. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:34, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Hello, good question! As of now, Wiki Managers don't have 'work' email addresses but I can double check that for you. I understand your point to have alternative means of contact when Fandom goes down. As that is still quite rare, talk page communication should suffice. I'll forward your feedback though! ::You absolutely have a lot to be proud of, this wiki has a great history and here's to a great future! ::Please feel free to contact me if you have any more questions. :) --Spongebob456 talk 16:58, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Hello again! Just spoken with Fandom Staff. There are no plans to have 'work' email addresses for Wiki Managers at the moment. If you would like to contact me, feel free to do so over at my talk page, on Community Central, or on Discord at Spongebob456#7402. I hope that helps! :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:56, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Ghostbusters video game Hi again! I noticed recently the new Ghostbusters game was announced which is great! I have a feeling it's going to be a big seller later this year. Let us know if you need a hand with anything relating to the game and perhaps it might be good to feature it on your main page slider. :) --Spongebob456 talk 16:35, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :I was going to deal with the slider treating it as a minor release due to the lack of major updates. However, if you want the game featured on the slider, then I'll add it as a lone slider, the plan was to make a slider featuring 35th merch which included the game and the 4K re-issued movies boxset too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:54, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::No problem! I think it would be a good idea to feature it on your main page in some capacity to draw attention to it. A slider featuring 35th anniversary information is a great idea! ::I noticed you have the Remastered version of the game on the same article as the original. I'm thinking it warrants it's own article in it's own right, where you can add the production detail on it from the original article as well as post the trailer for the game on the new article. When the game releases, you can then add lots of detail to the Remastered version article about differences from the original game etc. ::Having the separate article also gives you something to link users to when you add it to a slider. Be sure to link the Remastered version in the original version's article and vice versa. I hope this helps! If you have any questions please let me know. :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:21, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :::I have emailed fellow admins at the wiki and got a response that the game is being viewed as a reissue as it will not have new content. There has been no new content announced for it, so it is the realistic version except with higher quality renders. Not viewed as different enough. If you have a promo, maybe we can gear the top of the article to talk about the new version a bit more. That's about the best I think there is here. :::Most of the excitement Ghostbusters related is geared at the 2020 film. That is pretty much what I've observed as the same thing happened three years ago with the 2016 film. This wiki is mostly getting hits thanks to the first film. Films are the draw of the "Ghostbusters franchise". The First and Second films Reissue with new content is much more possible draw. There be more interest and sales for it than the video game. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:40, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::We might reconsider if we know why the slide is needed, and for how long. The majority of the three admins clearly want to stay in favor of Fandom and a possible sponsorship or whatnot tied to Sony, Ghost Corp or companies with licenses to the Ghostbusters brand. If the video game remastered slider is only a suggestion, then no, cause the audience for Ghostbusters is not really wanting the remastered game all that much. But if it is more of a sponsorship thing, we have no problem with giving the slide a temporary spot for the time needed. Since the question has been raised in private, is it possible for the slider feature to have more than four slides? We currently breakup the four slide choices by the categories: Major media/item (Ghostbusters 2020), Comics (IDW is a mainstay at the wiki), Merch (4k Steelbook), Community (Real Ghostbusters Call Sheets ... It is tied to the major voice talent articles update). We could move one slide out and have the game one for a limited time. But again, we don't see a large audience for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:50, June 1, 2019 (UTC) MediaWiki Upgrade Hi. I'm just dropping by to let you know that Fandom will be upgrading to a modern version of MediaWiki which could bring new extensions! More details can be found here! :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:03, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay. I looked the blog over a bit. I don't really know how MediaWiki update will effect things, tho devs on mediawiki have been ignoring us a while now thanks to sticking with 19. This can only be a positive as anything Fandom (Wikia back then) builds on it's own has pretty much always resulted in a mess of fail. The devs on Mediawiki do a whole lot better and they know how to build. Why fight with Mediawiki?! :The other "big" fear that a lot of people including myself have had is that Fandom was going to throw all Wiki's and their editors under the bus in order to do this Entertainment nonsense. The very name "Fandom" was viewed as part of that. We still keep things moving at wiki's like Ghostbusters Wiki, but fear has been high on Fandom bailing on us all. Wiki's like this one want to first of all be a source for fans to use. Oh, and we keep getting nods from creators both in the fan circles and even the official comic series and many of the games done officially. We want to remain a source that people can come to and use. That's really all we care about. We tolerate choices made by Fandom as long as they don't make the wiki unusable. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:31, June 21, 2019 (UTC) The Wiki has a ongoing issue, "Notice Templates" At first I thought that we had outdated versions of them but Community Central confirms it is not us Link. I was in a conversation today and everyone in the conversation thought that a name was official, when in fact we had used a Template:Noname on the article. However, to my horror they can't see it. Everyone (including myself) were all on the said "mobile web" instead of desktop, therefore none of us saw the notice template. Many wiki's like ours depend on being able to use all the notice templates. Noname template is used on over 800 articles. It is needed. Is there any word on them making it so we can convert the notice templates to something that works on a mobile web surf skin? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:13, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, thanks reaching out! This is a really good question and one I was talking with Fandom staff about just the other day. There are a couple of reasons Notice templates are not included in mobile view. :First, Notice templates are usually editor-centric, so these may say an article is a stub or needs more images. As users cannot edit in mobile view, these notices do not need to be seen. However, I do acknowledge that notices such as "Spoiler Warning" or alike might indeed be needed still in mobile view. :Another reason, associated with the above, is that Notice templates are often quite large and there are often quite a few of them on the page. To use the Ghostbusters: Afterlife article as an example, a large proportion of my substantially sized monitor is taken up by the Notice templates. Imagine what space they would take up and how much a reader would have to scroll down on a small mobile device. :This is a really great question though and I will forward this on to relevant Fandom staff members, to also see what workarounds there may be. While you could change the template types from "Notice" to something else, that would mess with Fandom's data measuring systems and, as above, would hinder the mobile experience for readers. Hopefully this helped and I'll get back to you again ASAP! --Spongebob456 talk 12:05, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll get back with you on this in a bit. I emailed wiki admins and there might be a answer in our case. Not a easy one, but a wait and see for this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:43, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Sure, no problem! Just be sure to be aware that large Notice templates may be a bit cumbersome on mobile devices for readers. I'll see if Fandom staff have any solutions too. :) --Spongebob456 talk 12:47, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::One thing I concluded is two Notices are actually addressed to readers. A idea I have floated is to make fields in each infobox that would address the "No Official Names" and "Under Spoiler Watch" Notices, thereby getting rid of the need for a Notice template in those cases. But like everything else I have to wait on admins to respond and see if they have other ideas. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:56, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::That's an interesting idea, integrating it into the infobox. I'll see what staff say as they may have another workaround too. :) --Spongebob456 talk 14:05, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Hey again, I have a response from staff! So the upshot is that they will look into this more, but current thinking is notices should be unobtrusive and there should be as few of them as possible. ::::::Furthermore, content in the notices can often go in the article body. In the case of Template:Noname, that same message can be conveyed in the article itself. As an example, for Jim Venkman, saying in the opening paragraph "Jim Venkman (full name unconfirmed)..." would convey the same point as the notice. Perhaps in the Trivia section or in a Production section, you can add the opening sentence you have of "Specifics: The first name "Jim" might be slang from the 1970's, but it has been decided that it is the closest to a first name that is given in official media." ::::::The reason behind this is the more content you can include in the article, even the explanation of the name, the better the SEO/searching rankings will be for the wiki. Hopefully this helps! --Spongebob456 talk 14:58, July 28, 2019 (UTC)\ :::::::Good points, but for me (I am only speaking for myself) I'd like to be able to see without looking through the text that it is not a officially named thing. The Spoiler Notice is also very important to me as it tells others not to look for information of something in the last four months. I want these things easy to see. I want it known. So a throw away line in the first line of text in a article is not good enough. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:38, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Hi, I understand what you mean. With a spoiler template, it is often useful to make it as visible as possible. What I can suggest as a temporary fix is to reclassify the affected templates as Context-link while Fandom staff can assess a more permanent way forward. Staff are currently conducting more research into Notice templates to assess best practices. ::::::::In regards to the Noname template, is it important to note the character doesn't have an official name at the top of the article? While you don't want to mislead readers, adding "X (unofficial name) is..." does get that message across nicely and you can then pad out your article (improving SEO) by then elaborating on that in a "Behind the scenes" section of the article. --Spongebob456 talk 11:39, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::For the workaround, the wiki will go with infobox image notices only for the two issues "No Official Name" and "Free of Spoilers". We're still working on the wording and the presentation/design. One thing everyone agreed on is that the aim is to make it noticeable, but not overpowering. It's a bit of a dance. Here is my test bed for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:29, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Ghostbusters movie trailer imminent + title change Hey Mrmichaelt (and) Devilmanozzy! I have exciting news as the trailer for the new Ghostbusters movie is due to release soon! I can also confirm the movie is now titled Ghostbusters: Afterlife per that linked article. Feel free to rename the Ghostbusters (2020 Movie) article. I'll keep an eye out for the trailer and post it here if you haven't seen it by then. Going to be a great week! :) --Spongebob456 talk 17:36, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I saw the article just now. Call me crazy but I don't go onto the Internet until the afternoon. ;) Mrmichaelt (talk) 22:11, December 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Haha all good! Super excited for it! :D --Spongebob456 talk 17:28, December 3, 2019 (UTC) :::Just letting you know I added the promotional stills for Afterlife from Vanity Fair on the Ghostbusters: Afterlife article. :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:10, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks.Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:50, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Once the trailer drops, I'll be changing the name depending on what the trailer says. I'm not too trusting of entertainment outlets, as they seemed to be just as fooled as blogs when the 2016 film was what they were covering. I got on here to start checking (every few minutes) for the trailer. Expect screen caps a few hours after the trailer drops and a "soft" reboot of the wallpaper on the wiki to follow. It is the main reason for the wiki at the moment. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:12, December 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the late reply - sounds good! Trailer on Monday too! We've got the details on the wiki really quickly as well which is great for attracting readers. :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:59, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Trailer coverage on the 9th :To avoid conflict and counter edits, I decided address my plans on Monday. When the Trailer lands, I'm doing the following in this order: *1. Download Trailer and make a quick screen-cap and share link to video with a image on social media portals including Ghostbusters Wiki on Facebook and Twitter. You will see my post on the front page in the facebook scroll on the right. *2. Making 70 to 80 screen caps for including on the wiki. It will take me a good 2 hours. But expect 10 or so to be uploaded at a time, showing my progress. *3. New slider showing off trailer footage to be put on the front. *4. Make new wall-paper for the wiki, based on the trailer. :The real worry I have is the possible vandalism that might happen in the afternoon. A bit of vandalism happened on Friday, and it needs a hammer and delete if seen. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:38, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Afterlife prep! Hey again! I was just dropping by to ask about any plans you had for Ghostbusters: Afterlife. I know you changed the background and main page (which look awesome!), but I wondered if you had any other plans and ideas leading up to release? Happy to help execute those ideas and offer some of my own! :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:53, January 23, 2020 (UTC) : ;) I'll pass along notes and such as we get closer. For now the wiki is sorta doing the same as the 2016 movie. We're waiting on "character" posters to be released. They make for good wiki background cover. As we get closer a plan will be public sometime soon as well. Lots to do. I personally wanted to wait til after Community Connect 2020 was over to focus on details. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:22, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :: Also I sent a friend request on Discord. I am going to "try" to use the service. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:48, January 23, 2020 (UTC)